Heretofore, stacks of sheets including layers of pressure sensitive adhesive by which entire surfaces of the sheets can be adhered to a substrate (e.g., labels intended to be permanently adhered to a substrate) have typically utilized liner material separating portions of the adhesive coated surfaces of the sheets, which liner material must be separated from the sheet and disposed of after the sheet has been peeled from the stack which is both inconvenient and wasteful.
Stacks of sheets are known that include layers of pressure sensitive adhesive by which the entire surfaces of the sheets can be adhered to a substrate except for edge portions of the sheets that do not adhere to other sheets in the stack to facilitate peeling a sheet from the stack by grasping its edge portion. Such sheets are not suitable for some purposes, however, because their edge portions can not be adhered to the substrate and can be caught by objects adjacent the substrate to tear or cause unwanted peeling away of the sheet.